


rainbow eucalyptus

by mikantsumiki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, its humanstuck but you really cant tell in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikantsumiki/pseuds/mikantsumiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they've found a new home</p>
            </blockquote>





	rainbow eucalyptus

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha this is just a drabble of something that's been on my mind for a while now!! sorry if it's not that good
> 
> dedicated to my daverezi skype group because they are amazing  
> (mostly hannah though b/c she inspired me to write thiS????)

It’s been so long since they lived in this forest of trees that Dave doesn’t even remember the name of it anymore. He and Terezi just call it home.

A while back, the two of them had traveled off to this remote island for vacation to get away from their stressful jobs (do you realize how hard it is to be a full time forensics anthropologist while part-timing in Photography and having a girlfriend who’s an attorney? That shit gets nuts) and wound up finding the perfect place to live. They were so in love with this island that they ended up quitting their jobs, keeping their personal items (that they couldn’t take with them) in a storage shed, Bro taking care of the monthly costs. 

Dave loves it for the amazing shots he can get at any time of the day and how he can dissect dead animals that he finds in the wild, Terezi loves it because of all the exotic smells she gets to experience every day, the quiet of being able to study law without being interrupted (unless, you know, Dave’s got anything to bother her with, like kisses or some of the nice shots he got) and the food they get to salvage for their everyday living.

Of course, that doesn’t mean they don’t go home to see their family and friends. They also take that time to eat some all American food, such as going out to McDonald’s and getting that extra-large Big Mac with lots of cheese and pickles stacked up and even getting in some classy fine-ass dining before they’re on their way back home. They talk with their friends, catch up on old times and find out what everybody’s doing with their lives while they’re at least 7000 miles away overseas.  
John tells him that he and Vriska are getting engaged, after years of dating (Dave jokes about how it took him long enough to ask, he’s such a wimp sometimes). They find out that Jade and Karkat had finally gotten the courage to start dating, the process going really slow for them. Jade says that it’s because he was getting over his last messy break up, but everyone knows he hasn’t dated anyone in over two years. Rose and Kanaya had announced that they were in duration of adopting a baby boy from their local adoption agency in pursuit of starting a family (Terezi went ecstatic on that fact, begging and pleading to be his aunt [they so let her] and talking about how she’d teach him how to do things when she was around).

They’d spend two weeks at somebody’s place (most of the time, it’d be Bro’s apartment), either sleeping on top of each on the biggest couch they could find, (unless they were at Bro’s, then they’d get Dave’s old room and share his bed, cuddling up close to each other [and sometimes having sex but they’d have to keep it down in case his brother would hear] and sharing kisses), or both opting for the ground, Terezi using him as her own personal blanket, but not getting much sleep because they’d stay up all night discussing things about how their friends had changed since the last time they were around, the good and bad ways. 

During the day, they’d go around and buy some new supplies. They’d stock up on toilet paper, shampoo, clothes, boxed foods, food that they could cook over an open fire and all of the works. They’d gather up on lighter fluid and books for entertainment and get more blankets and pillows for their warm bungalow up in their high tree house (they recently found a nice place not too far from a rainbow eucalyptus that they can look out to at night; it looks even more beautiful amongst the stars and Dave convinces Terezi that they have to cuddle every night so that they can watch them [he can be such a cuddle monster sometimes], falling asleep in each other’s arms). 

Once the two weeks would be up, they’d pack their things back up and head back home, usually taking an hour for goodbye hugs with friends and family, casual I love you’s to Mom from Terezi and fist bumps for Dave and Bro. They’d be on a plane in no time and back in the wild a few hours later, settling back into their beloved tree house, leaving their things packed up so that the rest of that night could be spent watching the sky, talking quietly amongst themselves while snuggling close together in a puddle of blankets, limbs everywhere and clutching. 

They could do this every night and it would never get old, soft kisses against skin and gentle hands through hair while light laughter pierces their silence.

They couldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
